Aniversario
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: ¿Será que todo este arruinado? ¿Acaso en esta pareja se acabó el amor? Gohan/ Videl


Shot 3

¡Ya es miércoles! No creí que en verdad pudiera seguir escribiendo más historias pequeñitas.

Pero aquí esta la tercera, que por poco y no termino, espero y les guste. Ahora va de romance, creo…

Pero primero aquí van las reglas del reto:

#1. No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía sobrino lejano de los personajes.

#2. Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

#3. Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

#4. Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

#5. Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces (no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

#6. Nueva regla: El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras a la cual debe de llegar sin forzar la historia

Frase del día: **Un líquido carmesí resbaló de sus manos**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor AKIRA TORIYAMA.<strong>

**Aniversario**

Suspiró, estaba decepcionada, ese era el peor de sus aniversarios de bodas, el número dieciséis. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y ni siquiera la limpió.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se recostó en la cama de su hija arrugando su vestido color vino, el cual tenía un escote algo provocador, se quitó también los aretes y el collar que llevaba.

-¿Cómo fue que se distanció tanto de mi? –Se preguntó -¿Cuándo comencé a perderlo? –pensó y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Ese año su marido se había distanciado mucho, todo había caído en la rutina y ya ni siquiera la miraba.

Ahora se sentía como la tercera almohada de una cama matrimonial. Ahora era solo el ama de casa, ya no más la mujer de su marido.

Estaba enojada y lloraba de coraje, esa semana la había sentido la peor.

Solo un beso en la mañana antes de que él se fuera a trabajar, en la tarde en la comida solo estaban presentes ella y su hija y por las noches la pasaba soñando sola, mientras él se quedaba en su estudio trabajando hasta el amanecer. Aguantándose las ganas de darle amor, de decirle que lo amaba, engañándose con la idea de que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta dispuesto a satisfacerla.

-Sabes Gohan, a pesar todo, te amo –eso fue lo que le dijo la noche anterior, pero él no la oyó ya que estaba profundamente dormido.

Ese día, era su aniversario y ni siquiera se acordó, toda la rutina se repitió hasta la tarde, pero no permitiría que ocurriera lo mismo en la noche.

Luego de comer, llevó a su hija con su amiga Bra para que pasaran la noche juntas, luego se arregló, maquillándose delicadamente, poniéndose un hermoso vestido color vino, unos tacones del mismo tono, collar y aretes a juego.

Preparó un enorme banquete especial solo para él. Para cuando llegó ni siquiera la miró y tomó un plato de la mesa y se fue de allí con un libro en las manos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, furiosa fue tras él, le quitó el libro de las manos, lo arrojó fuertemente y sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ahora lloraba en la cama de su hija, con ganas de romper todo a su alcance. Pero no podía, simplemente no. Su pequeña no tenía la culpa.

Suspiró nuevamente y posó su vista en una foto donde su esposo y ella abrazaban a su hija que acababa de cumplir catorce años, apenas hace unos meses. Su vista se quedo fija unos instantes en el pequeño trozo donde salía su esposo y sin pensarlo la tomó y la arrojó hacia la pared.

El cristal que tenía el marco, se hizo añicos y produjo un fuerte ruido.

La mujer se levantó y comenzó a recoger los pedacitos de cristal, no quería que su hija los encontrara.

-Videl… ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ella por poco y suelta los pedazos de cristal.

-¡Ahora si me haces caso! –Dijo enojada - ¡Yo no tengo de que hablar contigo!-Exclamó y se dispuso a salir de allí sin siquiera mirarlo

-Videl, por favor… -dijo él tomándola de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que en ella llevaba los cristales rotos.

Ella gritó, mientras él se quejo e hizo un leve gesto de dolor. **Un líquido carmesí resbaló de sus manos** lentamente y calló al piso.

-Videl, lo siento ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado

La mujer miró su mano, estaba manchada de sangre pero no era suya. Miró la mano de su esposo y se dio cuenta estaba lastimada…

-No te muevas –dijo tomándole la mano, en la cual había muchos cristales pequeños encajados y comenzó a quitarlos delicadamente. -¿Te duele? –preguntó preocupada y con su vestido comenzó a limpiarle la sangre

-Te ves hermosa haciendo eso –susurró

-Gohan… -susurró ella y se sonrojó

-Lamento haber olvidado el día que es hoy… creo que no merezco que hagas esto por mi –dijo él un poco apenado -¿Podrías perdonar al idiota de tu esposo? –preguntó

-Solo si promete que esta noche solo seremos él yo –susurró ella dulcemente mientras terminaba de limpiarle la sangre y se dispuso a sacar una venda de uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba junto a la cama de su hija.

-No solo esta noche… -dijo un poco sonrojado

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella mientras le ponía el vendaje

-Te lo prometo –dijo él besando la cabeza de su esposa

-Te has endeudado conmigo –dijo ella y besó el vendaje recién puesto sobre la herida de su esposo

Media hora más tarde, en la sala de su casa, una bella melodía proveniente del equipo de sonido, ambientaba la noche especial de esa pareja.

Ambos bailando abrazados, al compás de la música, ella descalza y apoyada en su pecho y él con los labios sobre la cabeza de su esposa y tomándola por la cintura.

-Videl, tal vez no te lo diga mucho, pero te amo con todo mi ser y no quisiera perderte nunca –dijo abrazándola un poco más.

-Gohan, yo también te amo, a pesar de todo espero estar junto a ti siempre-Dijo llena de felicidad y lo besó en los labios - en las buenas y…

–En las malas… -dijo él terminando la frase de su esposa y la besó nuevamente

Esa noche era el inicio de otro año juntos y esta vez tratarían de vivirlo nuevamente como el primero de dieciséis que llevaban.

Fin.

* * *

><p>El más largo hasta ahora, espero y les haya gustado. Me costó llegar a la frase del día.<p>

Nos leemos mañana si quieren claro.


End file.
